I Will Support You
by CelestialBlaze
Summary: This was going to be a very stressing week for Nakamura Shiharu. What happens when, just as things start to look up, disaster strikes? Will her new family step in to support her, or will she have to get by... on her own? T, just in case the concepts involved distress the little 'uns!
1. Chapter 1

**YO! My name is Blaze :) I really, really love Love so Life, and I hate that this archive is so dead, so I decided to start a multichapter! I know that not many people have heard of this manga, so I'm not expecting lots of reviews, but if you do read this, it would make my day if you would review- anonymously or otherwise ^o^ I apologise in advance for any OOCness or grammar mistakes/typos. Without further ado, here is the opening chapter of I Will Support You!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Secrets**_

Nakamura Shiharu looked up from her task of setting dinner for the twins, who were currently watching Cosmic Ranger, when she heard the familiar click of the door being closed and a pained 'I'm home', before the usual _thump _as Matsunaga-san was tackled to the ground by the squealing children throwing themselves at him. She walked into the hallway with a smile painted on her face as she greeted the white blob on the floor that she presumed to be her employer.

"Welcome back! How was work?"

As she spoke, the blob gradually shaped itself back into a person and slowly sat up, removing Akane and Aoi from its shoulders and setting them on the floor. Once the blob had converted fully back into Matsunaga-san, it answered,

"The same as usual, really. It was a cooking show today."

"Uwaah~! What were you making?"

"Ramen with miso soup, I think."

"RAMEN! SHIHARU-TAN, WE EAT RAMEN TODAY?!"

Akane screeched, a yell which was, frankly, unneededly loud, her eyes sparkling and wide. Squealing, Shiharu swept the girl into her arms.

"Oooh, you're so cuuute~! Of course~! Do you like ramen, Aoi-kun?"

"Not hungrwy."

The boy stated as he once again clambered up Matsunaga's arm, vying for attention. The man frowned and picked him up, holding him underneath his arms at a eyes level. Staring intensely into the boy's eyes as he spoke, he said,

"Listen Aoi, you are at a young age and your body is still developing. Because of this, you must eat healthily and not always snack, as healthy food helps with brain development and leads to good habits at an older age. Also, ramen is full of protein which is essential..."

Shiharu stifled a giggle as Matsunaga-san gave Aoi one of his lectures. It was clear by the blank expression on his face that the boy was not understanding a word of the man's speech. Deciding to take over, Shiharu gently took Aoi from Matsunaga and declared,

"Aaaah, well I guess there's no helping it then. If Aoi-kun reeeeally doesn't want to eat, I suppose he'll never grow big and strong like Cosmic Ranger..."

Glancing over at the boy, Shiharu laughed as he suddenly announced his change of heart and jumped from her arms, running back to the TV.

"So... my explanation meant nothing to him then?"

"I'm afraid not, Matunsaga-san."

With that, he staggered to his feet, muttering something about how he was unable to understand the mindset of two year olds under his breath and looked down at Shiharu, finally looking at her properly. Noticing this, the girl smiled up at him and said that she would finish setting the table before walking back into the kitchen. Matsunaga-san frowned at the blonde's receding back. _Is it just me, or is Nakamura-san only smiling with her mouth, not her eyes? _Unbeknownst to him, in the safety of the kitchen, said girl let out a sigh of relief and swiped at her forehead. _Good. I have to try and act normally in front of Matsunaga-san, he's far too perceptive. Yosh, I have to give this my best shot! I couldn't possibly worry him. _Confidence renewed, Shiharu returned her attention to dinner, oblivious that Matsunaga was already suspicious.

* * *

Matsunaga Sejii was annoyed. In fact, annoyed was an understatement. There wasn't a word in the world that could sufficiently define the level of annoyance he felt at that moment. He was sat in front of his laptop attempting to work, but he was so riled up that this was impossible. _There is _definitely _something wrong with Nakamura-san. But no matter how hard I try, I can't question her because she keeps avoiding me! _Indeed, Shiharu had done nothing but flit from room to room so as to avoid spending too long with Matsunaga-san. Every time he began to ask her what was wrong, she'd come up with something else that she needed to do and run away!

"...and the bluebird squarked, 'OH NO! Where have my eggs gone? Has that fox made off with them?'..."

And now, it was nearly ten 'o' clock and she was reading the twins a bedtime story. _I'll definitely get her before she leaves! _At that moment, Shiharu tiptoed out of the twins' bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her. Seeing Matsunaga open his mouth to speak, she quickly put her finger to her lips and then pointed to the hallway. Understanding, the man followed his babysitter out into the hall, before whispering in a low voice,

"Nakamura-san, may I have a word?"

Said girl's throat went dry and her heart began to beat audibly. _Can I keep this facade up when it's just the two of us? I can't! I need a way out! _Just as Shiharu was about to fumble out a feeble excuse, her phone rang, making her jump. Looking at Matsunaga-san, she was relieved to see that he beckoned her to take it. _Thank God, some extra time..._

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE, A _MAN'S _HOUSE, THIS LATE AT NIGHT?! YOU BETTER DRAG YOURSELF BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER AND KICK YOUR BUTT HOME, ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Shiharu had to hold the phone away from her ear as the loud and furious voice of Nao blasted from the speakers, reprimanding her. Wincing, she replied that she'd be right there and hung up. Grabbing her bags, she flashed Matsunaga a quick smile and said a rushed goodbye before bolting out of the door, leaving him standing in the middle of the hall, alone, staring at the spot where she was just a few seconds ago. And at that very moment, Matsunaga Seiji was sure that he felt a vein throb menacingly on his forehead. _Just what is going on...?_

* * *

Shiharu reached the institution in record time, flinging the door open to see Nao fuming by the shoe cabinet. Catching her eye, the boy turned to her and started,

"What time do you call this? No matter how much you trust that guy, you have to have a certain level of-"

He was cut off by Shiharu running past him, kicking her shoes off on the way up the stairs. She proceeded to stumble into her room and slam the door shut behind her. Once safely locked inside, the girl breathed out and slowly slide down the wall, landing on the floor with a soft _thump_. Bringing her knees up close to her body, Shiharu tucked her head in her legs and put her arms around herself, sighing and closing her eyes. _Can I really make it through a whole week without Matsunaga-san, or the twins, finding out...? _And as she thought about what she would have to do in another 5 days, she allowed a few tears to squeeze their way out from beneath her clenched eyes.

Outside, Nao slumped to the floor grumpily, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"What's up with her, all of a sudden, barging past me like that..."

He muttered to himself. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet the sad, caring eyes of their sensei. She patted him once more before squatting beside him, saying in a voice dripping with melancholy,

"Be patient with her. After all, in 5 days, this Sunday, it's the day her mother passed away."

* * *

**Aaaaand, cut! Chapter 1 is now complete! Did you like it? I have a massive twist to come up in the next/ next to next chapter, so stay tuned! Once again, although I'm not expecting many reviews, I'd really love to hear from you :) I'll make sure to update regularly, as for any readers out there who follow my other fics, I'm very inconsistent XD Well, see ya next time folks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayayay, people are actually reading this! Thank you for reading, even if you didn't review~ (though I would still like some... *hint hint* ;) ) I don't really know what else to say, so yeah, ON WITH ZE SHOW!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Don't go!**_

Shiharu winced as she pricked her finger for the seventh time. She sighed and set down the dress, deciding to take a break. Matsunaga-san was going to be late home, so she had been solely responsible for the twins today. She was currently sitting beside the sleeping toddlers and had been trying to mend one of Akane's dresses which she had ripped on the slide earlier. Smiling, she bent down to kiss each of their cheeks in turn, giggling at their unique reactions. Aoi had tried to grab onto her whilst muttering something incoherent whereas Akane had simply smiled and snuggled into her teddy.

"Awww, they're so cuuuuute~!"

She squealed, abruptly lowering her volume as the twins shifted in their sleep. Deciding to move to the living room, Shiharu picked up her sewing equipment and the dress before lightly padding out of the room. Settling down on a pillow, she placed everything on the table and clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling as she announced into thin air,

"Yosh! I'll fix this whilst I wait for Matsunaga-san!"

Picking up the needle with new found zeal, the girl prepared to wait for the return of her employer. Her mind wandered as she sewed, roaming restlessly as her concentration gradually slipped. Looking down at the dress a good half an hour later, Shiharu's mouth shot open as she took in the mutated cloth that was riddled with uneven stitches. Sighing for what seemed like the hundreth time that night, she undid the stitches and sat back on her heels, looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess I really _can't _do anything when I'm like this, can I, Mama?"

Shiharu smiled as she mused out loud. She suddenly felt a yawn coming on and glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was already eleven. She quickly fumbled for her phone and rang the institution, saying that Matsunaga-san would accompany her back when he returned. Once she hung up, her gaze drifted involuntarily to the futon. Oh, the warm, comfortable, inviting futon... it wouldn't matter if she just rested her eyes for a bit, would it? Convincing herself that she would not fall asleep, Shiharu crawled tiredly over to the futon and collapsed, breaking her promise within 30 seconds.

* * *

"I-I'm home..."

Called Matsunaga in a strangled voice as he stumbled through the door, struggling to keep his footing. It was only after he has managed to remove his shoes and throw his coat onto a hanger that he realised that no one has replied to his greeting. _That's strange... the twins are asleep, obviously, but shouldn't Nakamura-san be here? _Curiosity piqued, the man walked slowly into the living room to see the subject of his thoughts curled up on a futon, fast asleep. A remote part of his mind registered that the twins were snoring next door, and another noticed the dress strewn upon the table, but the majority of his brain was focused on the sleeping girl in front of him.

"Ah... well, it _is _late, so it's no wonder she fell asleep... I'll make myself a coffee and then wake her up, she must have worked hard today."

His mind made up, Matsunaga walked into the kitchen and flipped the switch for the kettle on, before grabbing a mug from the cupboard and his coffee beans from beside it. He was about to start preparing his coffee when he suddenly stopped. _Nakamura-san didn't have a blanket on, did she? She must be cold... _Almost subconsciously, Matsunaga's feet turned back in the direction of the living room, taking a detour to haul a blanket from his room with him. When he was in front of the dreaming girl once more, he gently placed the duvet over her, kneeling beside her body so he properly covered her.

"At least she won't get a cold now."

He murmured, smiling to himself. Unconsciously, Matsunaga's hand stretched out and brushed a strand of stray hair from her face, his expression soft and caring. Almost 3 seconds later (the key word here being 'almost'), he snatched his hand back, holding it to his chest as a faint pink tinged his cheeks. _Wh...what?! Why did I do that? There was no reason too...it didn't have any special meaning, right? I was just moving her hair away so she wouldn't be disturbed... yeah, yes, that's why. _Deciding to leave before his weak explanations broke down, Matsunaga swiftly got up and speedwalked to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. _Ah, that's right, coffee. _He poured the water from the kettle which had now boiled into the cup, which already contained coffee beans. Quickly adding milk and stirring, Matsunaga brought his coffee back to the living room, trying his best to keep his eyes away from the defenceless girl on his futon.

"Oh, this is a good opportunity to get some work done. The twins always disturb me during the day..."

_Plus it'll get my mind off Nakamura-san. _He added in his head. A sweatdrop appearing on his forehead, Matsunaga reached for his workbag, which contained his laptop on which was his half-finished analysis of a really boring event. No sooner had he placed it on the table, however, was he halted by Shiharu. The girl had began to toss and turn in the futon, muttering something under her breath. Gradually, her words grew louder and more urgent, panic plain in them even though they were incoherent. Rushing to her aid, Matsunaga knelt beside her again and began to softly speak to her, trying to soothe her.

"Sssh, Nakamura-san, it's alright, it's okay, sssshhh..."

His words, however, were in vain, as Shiharu's cries only increased in volume, to the point were she would have woken the twins, had it not been for the fact that they were heavy sleepers. Matsunaga, in turn, spoke louder to try and rival the volume of the girl's cries, but it was no use.

"N-NO! NO! DON'T GO BACK! DON'T GO!"

Shiharu yelled out loud, tears streaming down her face, which bore a pained expression. Matsunaga was taken aback, the words that followed only shocking him further, rendering him momentarily speechless as she screamed,

"NOOOO! NO! MAMA! NOOO!"

Deciding that trying to soothe her was no use, Matsunaga grabbed onto Shiharu's shoulders, shaking her gently but firmly as he tried to rouse her.

"Nakamura-san, NAKAMURA! Please wake up! Nakamura!"

Suddenly, the girl shot up, eyes wide with tears still flowing down her flushed cheeks. Her breath came in short gasps and she was shaking, sweat forming a shiny layer over her body. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Matsunaga, her eyes still sad and frightened.

"M-Matsunaga...san?"

"Sshh, it's okay now, Nakamura-san. You were having a bad dream."

"A-a dream?"

Shiharu shivered slightly, her breathing gradually returning to its normal pace. _That was no dream... that was a memory. I was reliving _that _time, but I was an outsider... she couldn't hear me, mama couldn't hear me and..._

"Nakamura-san? Nakamura? Are you okay? Nakamura?!"

As she remembered her dream once more, Shiharu was ignorant to the fresh tears that began to roll down her cheeks. Matsunaga watched her, with his eyes full of worry. Acting on impulse, the man gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to keep a reasonable distance from the crying girl.

"Um... it's alright to talk about it with me, if you want. Remember, you're family now!"

He said, rubbing her shoulder gently before awkwardly removing his arm and turning his head away. _I was comforting her, I did nothing wrong, so then why am I blushing...? _Shiharu, who had broken out of her trance with his contact, blushed as he spoke, the words making her strangely happy. _I finally have a place where I belong! Hey, wait a minute, __Is it just me, or are Matunaga-san's cheeks pink? No, it must be the lighting...Ah! I have to stop crying! I mustn't worry him further, this is my problem. _Quickly wiping her eyes, the girl turned to her employer and smiled as best she could, saying,

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine now, just a little creeped out!"

Her words faster than usual due to her embarrassment. Now_ I know that's not true, Nakamura-san was calling for her mother... what could be going on? Maybe I'll ask at the institutio- OH! NAKAMURA-SAN HAS TO GET HOME!_ Smiling back at Shiharu, Matsunaga stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Well, if you say so. Feel free to talk to me about anything if you want to, but right now we should be heading back, it's nearly midnight!"

Matunaga watched, amused by her reaction, as Shiharu seemed to freeze, before her head turned mechanically towards the clock. Her face seemed to drain of all colour as she saw that yes, indeed, it was nearly twelve. Gratefully accepting Matsunaga's hand, she jumped up and grabbed her bags from the twins' room, quickly kissing them both before appearing, ready to go, beside him. Chucking softly, Matsunaga was about to open the door when Shiharu stopped him.

"Ah! Your coffee! It's still on the table, so if you want you can finish it first-"

"No, it was cold anyway. You need to get back, right? Come on."

He answered, smiling at her thoughtfulness. Grudgingly accepting, Shiharu grinned at Matsunaga and ran ahead, feeling strangely alive, as if a weight had been lifted from her chest after crying. _It'll be back to normal tomorrow though... ne, Mama? _Absorbed in her thoughts, the girl didn't notice the faint, but present blush on Matsunaga's cheeks. _Has her smile always been that cute?_

* * *

**AND VOILA! I banged out this chapter really quickly ;) Hope you enjoyed it, next time it's more fluffy and less crying :) Please, please, please review, those 11 people who read this and didn't (yes, my traffic stats have found you!) AND LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT TIME!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAH, YOU'RE SO NIIIICE! So many people are reading! What I would really like is if all of those people who only read this would review, even a few words is enough- it makes me so happy :3 A longer chapter this timee~ Anyway, Rio, Takeru and Mana make an appearance this chapter! YAYAY! IT'S FLUFF, NO CRYING XD There's an awful lot of smiling in this chapter, and I tried to make it longer than the others :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**_The Sun is Breaking Through the Clouds_  
**

"Nakamura-san, are you alright?"

Matsunaga asked, watching the smaller girl beside him shiver uncontrollably. He was walking the girl back to the institution as it was far too late to allow her to do so alone. As his mind was full of questions about the dream that had earlier plagued her, he hadn't notice how cold she was until now. Jumping slightly when she heard her name, Shiharu turned her head and forced a smile towards Matsunaga through clattering teeth, her expression comical as she stuttered,

"Y-yes, I'm f-f-fine, it's v-very c-c-cold isn't it?"

The older man sighed before pulling his jacket off and draping it around the girl's shaking frame. Looking up sharply, Shiharu looked at him with an unsaid question in her eyes. Chuckling, Matsunaga straightened up and tightened his scarf in an attempt to recover the warmth lost by the absence of his jacket.

"You should look after yourself more, Nakamura-san. It wouldn't do if you caught a cold."

He said, smiling warmly at her. _Ba-thump_. _Eh? Why is my heart beating so fast? _thought Shiharu as her face rapidly grew rosier. Burying her face in the coat's fabric, she answered,

"Th-thank you... I'll bring my own coat next time."

Smiling and chatting amicably, the pair continued their walk, Shiharu trying her best to hide her face in the coat. _Mama... even when I'm treated with such kindness, I guess I still can't be happy, ne? _She thought, smiling sadly into the cloth she was swaddled in. _Why does she seem so sad, so distant? _Matsunaga thought behind his smiling facade, glancing over at the girl for long enough to see the sadness in her smile. _Just what is going on...?_

* * *

"Thank you for the coat, Matsunaga-san!"_  
_

Said man smiled at the girl, who wore a painted grin on her face. _I'll have a chat with her teacher and see if I can help Nakamura in any way. It's obvious that she's kleeping something from me. _Making his mind up, Matsunaga took back the garment, putting it on as he answered,

"It's alright, Nakamura-san. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you!"

And with that, she disappeared around a corner, supposedly towards her bedroom. Matsunaga turned back towards Shiharu's teacher, who was smiling fondly in the direction that she had just gone.

"She's a funny one, she is. I swear the kids love her more than they do me! Thank you for always looking after her- at 16 years old, no one is willing to adopt her, and so myself and the other kids here were her only family until you offered her a job. She seems so much happier nowadays."

She said, wiping a tear of happiness from her eye. _It's good to see that she has people who care so much for her, other than myself and the twins _Matsunaga thought, smiling. _Oh, that's right! _

"It's no trouble at all, Nakamura-san is really a part of our family now. Regarding Nakamura, could I have a word please?"

The teacher blinked in shock, before realisation dawned on her. Her expression growing softer, she beckoned Matsunaga into her office and told him to have a seat. When they were both comfortable, she spoke up.

"I think I know what this is about; you've sensed that Shiharu is upset, haven't you?"

Nodding, Matsunaga went on to explain the happenings of the past two days whilst Shiharu's teacher sat wordlessly and took it all in. Once he had finished, the lady sighed.

"She's been trying really hard to keep it from you, but if you've already seen through her act, I hardly see any point in keeping it a secret any longer. Matsunaga-san, do you know what day it is on Sunday?"

_Sunday? _He thought. _Today's Thursday, so in 3 days...?_

"I'm afraid that I don't know- is something special happening on Sunday?"

"Yes, you could say that. In 3 days, it will be Shiharu's mother's 12th death anniversary."

Matsunaga's eyes widened as the pieces all fell into place. _That would explain why she looks so faraway, and why she was screaming for her mother in her sleep... she must be in so much pain..._

"I... I had no idea..."

Shiharu's teacher simply nodded. The pair sat in silence as they both contemplated the conversation that had just taken place. Matsunaga could feel his heart sinking as his train of thoughts depressed him further and further. _She must have been bearing this all alone... she's the type of person who won't let anyone worry over her. _Suddenly, an idea hit him, lifting his spirits. Turning back to her teacher, Matsunaga broke the silence by saying,

"I have an idea- tomorrow, when Nakamura-san wakes up, tell her to wear some nice clothes and that I'll be there to pick her up at 11!"

And without leaving room for the teacher to object, he stood up, bowed, and then walked out of the institution. _Good, at least this way we can make Nakamura-san feel a little bit better! _Suddenly, Matsunaga stopped in his tracks as a thought welled up that, for reasons beyond his comprehension, made his heart thump in his chest. _Wait a minute... that couldn't have been misunderstood as an invitation for a... d-date? _Shaking his head furiously, causing the few passer-bys to stare at him quizzically, he banished the thought from his mind. _No, no, I'm just thinking too much into it... oh, I should invite Takeru and Mana, and ask Takeru to bring Nakamura's friend, Rio... _Planning his expedition, Matsunaga walked home with his mind at peace.

Meanwhile, at the institution, Shiharu's teacher put away the final bits of paperwork and prepared to retire for the night. Exiting her office and making her way to her room, she smiled. _Those two... how oblivious young ones are! I hope it goes well for them... _Chuckling fondly, the lady clambered into bed and fell into a tranquil sleep, her mind the calmest it had been all week. _If it's him, I'm sure they'll be alright. _

* * *

_What could Matsunaga-san be planning?_ Thought Shiharu as she searched through her wardrobe the next day. _Teacher really gave me a weird wake up call today... _she giggled as she remembered the hectic morning she'd had, with her teacher bursting through her door, literally shoving breakfast down her throat and telling her to get dressed up. After she had calmed down a bit, she'd explained that Matsunaga-san was going to be picking her up at 11 to go out somewhere, and by this time it was already 10. Alarmed, Shiharu had showered quickly and was now clumsily looking for something decent to wear.

"Hmm... I wonder if this is okay...?"

She scrutinised the outfit she currently held before deciding that it was the best she could do at such short notice, changing into it and quickly brushing her hair. Giving herself one last look-over in the mirror, Shiharu threw open her bedroom door and walked happily to the kitchen to wait for Matsunaga. However, as soon as she walked in, she was cornered by Nao, whose expression was so thunderous that Shiharu could almost see a dark aura gathering around him. Suddenly sweating greatly, she smiled shakily and stammered,

"N-Nao! Wh-what happened?"

"Just where do you think you're going dressed up like that?! Isn't that a bit too _fancy _to be wearing to look after some brats?!"

Gasping, Shiharu glared at Nao before reprimanding him.

"Nao! Aoi-kun and Akane-chan are _not _'brats', as you call them, and today we're going out!"

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH _HIM_ WEARING _THAT_?!"

Chuckling at the boy whom everyone, save for Shiharu, had figured out, their teacher walked over and gently bopped him on the head, a smile playing on her lips as she teased,

"Come now, Nao, she's not exactly wearing a _dress_ now is she?"

"THAT SKIRT IS WAY TOO SHORT, CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU BLIND OLD HAG?!"

"NAO! Don't speak to teacher like that!"

Breaking the pair apart before a quarrel, that would hurt Nao more than he would let on, broke out, their teacher ushered the furious boy out of the room, giving him a hard clonk on his head before shutting him in the living room. Dusting her hands, she turned around and beamed at Shiharu, who was standing, rather bewildered in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't mind him, Shiharu-chan, you look fine!"

The girl was wearing a denim miniskirt with a jersey like short sleeved t-shirt that was embroidered with silver flowers along on side. Checking herself over worriedly, she thanked her teacher and grinned happily at her. The doorbell went off, making them both jump, before Shiharu announced that she was getting it. Arranging a somewhat convincing grin on her face, she flung open the door and beamed eagerly at the small crowd outside.

"Hi, Matsunaga-san, Aoi-kun, Akane-chan! Where are we- eh? Takeru and Rio too?"

"What? You only noticed us now? You're so mean~!"

"Uwaaah! Sorry Rio!"

"Hey hey, what about meee~? And Mana-chan too?"

"Oh, yeah, hello Takeru-kun, and hi Mana-chan!"

Nao fumed in the living room as he heard laughs and words being exchanged in the hallway. _I hate that guy, coming here like he owns the place and taking away Shiharu... _Carefully, he pulled back the curtain and looked out to see Shiharu smiling happily as she followed a group of brats and some kids their age away from the institute- but what he hated most was how she laughed so well with _him__. Why is it that, even when her mother's day of passing is coming up, she can still look so... at ease with that idiot?! I don't understand! _

"Nao, instead of spying on those guys, why don't you come and brood in the kitchen?"

"I AM NOT BROODING!"

* * *

"So, where are we going, Matsunaga-san?"

Asked Shiharu with a smile which she hoped looked legitimate. Matsunaga opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by a beaming duo consisting of Rio and Takeru.

"We're going shopping, Shiharu!"

"And we're going to buy you a dress and then we're going to get your hair done and then we're going to a _dance_! A dance!"

Rio skipped alongside Takeru, blabbering on about clothes and shoes whilst the boy tried to comprehend what she was saying. _Shopping and then... a dance? Could it be that Matsunaga-san knows...? _Looming up at her employer, she gave him a look which asked the question she herself was too afraid to. Chuckling, the man lowered himself to her height and cupped her ear, whispering,

"I heard about your mother. I don't think she'd want you to be sad, right? So enjoy yourself- and leave looking after the twins to me for today!"

Shiharu's eyes widened as she took in what Matsunaga had said. _He's so nice... so nice, it makes me remember mama... _She felt herself tearing up and she did her best to hide her face with her hair as she answered in a quiet voice,

"Thank you..."

Smiling softly at the girl who was trying her best not to cry, Matsunaga patted her head and replied in an equally quiet voice so as not to alert the others to their conversation,

"It's okay to let your emotions show sometimes, you know. We're here to help you, to be your strength when you yourself are weak, but we can't do anything if you don't tell us, right?"

And with those caring words, the knot unraveled. Her tears flooded down her face, Shiharu unable to do anything to stop them. One by one, the others began to notice what was going on and each rushed to her side, their individual questions mixing together to form a bubble of noise, the person asking each question recognisable by its content.

"Shiharu-tan got an ouchie?"

"Wanna kish it bettar?"

"Oh my gosh, Shiharu! What happened?! Don't cryyy~! Let me give you a hug!"

"Shiharu-chi? Are you okay? Ah, I really don't know what to do in these situations..."

Sighing as he watched the crowd mill around the sobbing girl, Matsunaga stepped in front of her to shield her face from her friends.

"Give her some space. Akane, Aoi, Mana, you three go with Takeru into that cafe, and Yoshi-san and I will take Nakamura-san to the toilet to get cleaned up. Once she has calmed down, she will decide whether or not to tell you about what is wrong."

Looking at each other before nodding, Takeru ushered the three toddlers, who were all wailing for Shiharu and trying to run backwards, into the cafe, whilst Rio took a hold of Shiharu's hand and led her to the bathroom. Matsunaga followed behind the pair, hesitating once before taking off his jacket and covering her head with it to hide her from the public's prying eyes.

"Come on, Shiharu, let's go splash your face with some water, okay?"

"Yes, go and calm down. I'll be waiting outside, Nakamura-san."

"Th-thank you, you two, a-and I'm s-sorry for crying all of a sudden..."

"Nakamura-san, I just told you that it was alright to cry, did I not? Now go with Yoshi-san; here, give me your bags you two."

Standing guard for the girls' coats and bags, Matsunaga leaned against a wall and sighed heavily. _Honestly, she tries to hold everything in... but for some reason, whenever Nakamura- san is sad, I feel sad too... I wonder why...?_

* * *

"Shiharu, are you alright now?"

"Yes, Rio-chan, I'm fine."

Said Shiharu, wiping her face dry with some tissue.

"I feel a lot better after washing my face!"

She said brightly, smiling halfheartedly. Rio looked at her worriedly, resisting the urge to voice her concern. Instead, she replied,

"That's great! Let's go out now, we shouldn't keep Matsunaga-san waiting... and, Shiharu, you can tell us anything, just remember that. I love you so, so much."

Her smile growing slightly more sincere, Shiharu jumped on her friend, holding her in a tight hug.

"N'awww, I love you too Rio-chan!"

"Hahahaha! Shiharu! Get off! We've got to go!"

Perking up, she removed herself from atop of her friend and settled with holding her hand. Smiling determinedly, she pulled Rio towards the door.

"Yes, let's go. I'm going to tell you all what's wrong clearly!"

* * *

**Aaaaand, CUT! Yay! This one took longer than usual due to the mountain of homework I received, but I tried to elongate it to compromise ^.^ Anyway, nothing much really happened in this one, but the next should have lots and LOTS of fluff! Until next time, mi amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know, guys, I feel a little disheartened, for want of a better word.**

**Chapter 1- 102 Views and 4 reviews  
Chapter 2- 72 Views and 4 reviews  
Chapter 3- 20 Views and 1 review**

**What about all of you other people? Could you not be bothered to type out a few words? It really stings you know :( Well, I'm not going to stop this fic, but I thought I'd let you know that I felt a little put out- I can have some more this time, right? :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Shouai Cute, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you :)xxx**

**On a lighter note, this chapter has more FLUFF! But it is a bit shorter. **

* * *

'_Well. This is considerably more awkward than I had first imagined_'. Shiharu was currently sitting in a cafe after having washed her face, at the head of a circular table with five pairs of expectant eyes on her. Her head was lowered, unable to meet their quizzical stares and, quite frankly, she was beginning to feel more and more embarrassed. What didn't help was that even with her head lowered, she was staring at a confused Aoi who was seated on her lap.

Or that Rio and Takeru, who were sitting opposite her, were leaning ever closer to her.

Or that Akane was trying to free herself from Matsunaga who was seated to her left and was trying to climb up her neck.

No, none of that helped at all.

The only two things that were of slight reassurance to her were the pile of jackets to her right, the only objects save for the table that weren't interrogating her, and the gentle yet supporting grip of Matsunaga-san's hand on her wrist.

Oh, and that he was removing Akane with his other arm.

That helped considerably. _  
_

In fact, the atmosphere around the small group was so intense that Shiharu thought she saw a waitress, who had initially intended to take their order, dithering near by after being intimidated by the practically dark aura rolling off them. Deciding that the poor girl had suffered more than enough, she alerted Matsunaga to her situation by lightly tugging at his shirt and gesturing in her direction. When she did so, Shiharu felt a little hurt when the woman flinched in response. Scrambling over nervously, she stuttered,

"Y-yes, how may I help you? Oh, you must want drinks right? Drinks? What does everyone want? Hm? Oh, Cokes for the kids? Coffee? I don't know, do you like coffee? I don't personally. Too strong for me. OH, silly me forgetting my place and talking like this!"

Rio and Takeru halted their silent questioning of Shiharu to look quickly over at the waitress, wondering if she was going to continue her monologue further. When she just repeated everything over with a few 'yes yes's dotted around, they turned their attention back to the girl in front of them, who was growing increasingly more awkward in the situation. Sensing that the extra women was just another cause of stress, Matsunaga quickly ordered everyone a Coke, making sure to specify juice for the twins. Once she had scurried away, Shiharu sighed before feeling a tug on the front of her shirt. Looking down in surprise, she saw Aoi clambering up using her t-shirt as a hold. Once he was standing steadily on her lap, he leaned over, much to everyone else's confusion, and whispered to Shiharu,

"Shiharu-tan, why washn't dat wohmen shtopping talking? She wash boooooring!"

Matsunaga, Rio and Takeru watched curiously as Shiharu's face grew rosier with every word muttered by the boy, wondering if she was really crying just moments ago as she stifled a giggle under her hand. _Oh dear... if Aoi-kun keeps on like this, I'm going to laugh! In this situation! NO, Shiharu, use your WILLPOWER! _

Unfortunately, willpower just wasn't a match to the cuteness of a two year old.

"And gesh what? Gesh what?"

Smiling, Shiharu humoured him by answering,

"What is it, Aoi-kun?"

"She had a weeeeerly big noshe! I don't like her! I'll cawll her big noshe!"

And her defences crumbled.

Shiharu burst out laughing, having to hold the toddler close so he didn't fall from her lap as she doubled over. _Big nose! Hahahahah! Oh, I should tell him it's impolite but ahahhahhaha! It's so FUNNY! _

The four people who were left out of this little exchange looked at each other, confusion painting their faces. As they watched the girl laugh happily in front of them, however, small smiles played across their lips. Matsunaga was feeling especially better, watching Shiharu giggle beside him. _That boy... Aoi is a genius in the making. _It was at that point that Shiharu's laughs increased to the stage where she was unable to support herself and she gripped onto Matsunaga's arm, leaning her shoulder on his as she calmed down.

Aoi took this as a chance to completely monopolise his other arm, rendering him unable to move the gasping girl from her close proximity.

_What...? Why is my heart...? It's only Nakamura-san... why is this happening? _He thought, as his heart thundered in his chest. A faint pink dusting stained his cheeks as he looked the other way and coughed nervously. Rio and Takeru exchanged glances. _Is it coincidence that they look just like a couple, or are they just too thick to notice their feelings...?_

By this time, Shiharu had completely calmed down and was feeling a little embarrassed at her outbreak. _Hmm... hang on, something else seems to be a little odd... why are Rio and Takeru-kun giving me looks that are different to before? _

3.

2.

1.

_OH MY GOSH! _Shiharu quickly untangled herself from Matsunaga, blushing profoundly as she stammered,

"E-err... um... Matsunaga-san... er... s-sorry...?"

After managing to ward his blush (though he would never admit it to be a blush, because it was quite obviously caused by the sunlight) back to bay, he smiled at the girl and answered,

"No worries, Nakamura-san; I'm just glad that you're alright now."

Beaming in relief, Shiharu said, whilst picking up Aoi and returning him to his seat on her lap,

"Yes! I'm much better now... but... I-I am going to explain clearly, to _everyone_- I think that Matsunaga-san is the only one that really understands what was wrong before, and to be honest, I wasn't crying because I was sad, rather I was happy to have someone like him looking after me. Someone who truly cares for me, and fills me with a warm feeling, a feeling of actually being _wanted__, _being welcomed into his life with no hesitation. So, thank you, Matsunaga-san, for reminding me what family was like."

When she finished her speech, she gave the older man a warm, grateful smile that she hoped carried over all of her feelings of gratitude. He seemed to be slightly stunned, but quickly rearranged his expression when he caught her looking at him. _Why do I feel happier than I should...? _Brushing aside his troublesome thoughts, the man smiled softly down at Shiharu.

"It's quite alright- in fact, it's a pleasure. You're truly a part of this family that we couldn't live without now."

With tears brimming in her eyes, Shiharu grinned and scooped Akane from Matsunaga's lap and plopped her next to Aoi on hers before giving them both a bear hug, laughing as they squealed and wriggled within her embrace. Growing more serious, she turned towards Rio and Takeru and explained,

"Well, you see, the day after tomorrow is my mother's... death anniversary. So, I always get a bit out of it nearer the time, which Matsunaga-san noticed and talked to my teacher about. That's how he knows. I'm alright now, before you decide to glomp me again!"

She said with a nervous laugh. If anything, she grew more anxious as she was greeted by only blank stares from her two friends. Casting her gaze to the floor and wringing her hands, Shiharu felt comforted by the reassuring squeeze she felt Matsunaga put on her hand. _I do hope they don't jump on me showering me with hugs like before though... _she thought, smiling inwardly.

Too late.

Shiharu nearly fell off her chair when two wailing creatures barrelled into her and sobbed into her shirt. If you looked closely, the creatures could be identified as Rio and Takeru.

If you looked closely.

And that meant _really _closely.

Smiling fondly, she patted their heads as she would Aoi and Akane- the twins had fortunately been picked up by Matsunaga just before Rio and Takeru collided with Shiharu. Rooting around in her bag, the girl produced a packet of tissues and mopped up the couple's faces in a motherly fashion as they blubbed.

"Sh-Shiharuuuu~! Why didn't you tell meee~? Waaaaah!"

"Shiharu-chi~! I'm so sorry~!"

Said girl laughed and hugged them tightly, saying,

"Yes, yes, I know! I should have told you but I'm really okay now!"

Puling away, she looked at them, eyes shining.

"Now then, shouldn't we be eating? The waitress looks like she wants to run away, so let's hurry up- then we can go shopping faster, ne?"

Nodding, the pair sat back down, still sniffling and holding each other's hands for support. Shiharu sighed lightly before turning to Matsunaga, smile once again on her face.

"Thank you for taking the twins, Matsunaga-san! Should I take Akane-chan?"

"No, no, I'm alright Nakamra-san."

"You can't eat if you're holding them _both_."

"I'm not really that hung-"

"No, not eating is out of the question. We have a long day ahead of us and I will make sure you eat!"

Rio and Takeru observed the pair's light quarrel, each noticing that Matsunaga still had a firm grip of Shiharu's hand and didn't look as though he was going to let go anytime soon. Smiling slyly to each other, they decided that the oblivious duo needed a boost in the right direction, and mentally appointed themselves the role. Takeru smirked. _This is interesting... Seiji hasn't been in love since that teacher in high school... Rio and I will have to get them together! _Taking the cue, Rio started,

"Matsunaga-san, give Akane to Shiharu. You need to eat- oh, but I suppose that if you're intending to hold onto Shiharu's hand for much longer, you couldn't eat anyway..."

She trailed off with a cunning grin as she watched emotions flit almost simultaneously over the pair's faces- confusion, before realisation. Almost comically, the duo both looked down at their joined hands slowly and blushed. Shiharu snatched her hand back and flushed red, stuttering and trying to explain to Rio when she herself didn't know what was going on. Meanwhile, Matsunaga faced away from the girl and used his now free hand to cover his face, attempting to conceal the climbing redness. _Damn... I shouldn't be blushing over something like that! _Rio and Takeru watched as they both fidgeted and stole glances at one another.

Unfortunately, it was simply too much for Rio to handle.

"Pffft!"

She let out, trying her best to stifle her building giggles. Takeru soon caught the contagious laughter and it took just minutes for the couple to be laughing out loud, hanging onto each other for dear life. At this, the blush on Shiharu and Matsunaga's faces only worsened.

"R-Rio! Stop!"

"Honestly, Takeru, at how you are laughing one would think the funniest feat in the world just occured."

"Th-that's because i-it _has_!"

The boy spluttered, unable to control himself. Meanwhile, Aoi and Akane looked at each other. Seemingly having silently decided something, they both got up and tugged on their respective person's shirt. Both Shiharu and Matsunaga stopped quarreling to tend to the toddlers.

"Yes? Akane-chan, what is it?"

"Aoi? Are you thirsty?"

They both shook their heads.

"Then what is it?"

"Shiharu-tan hold hands!"

"Sei-tan and Shiharu-tan hold hands!"

Shiharu blushed again, shaking her head gently.

"No, Akane, we can't."

"Why no hold hands?"

"Well... you'll understand when you're older."

"Why can't you say what Sei-tan ish telling Aoi-kun?"

"Huh?"

Shiharu turned her head to see Matsunaga droning on into Aoi's uninterested ears about something.

"... and so, as our relationship is not one of a couple, or two people who are romantically interested in one another, we cannot partake in activities such as holding hands, as such actions are affiliated by the general public with lovers. If we should do that, it would cause onlookers to misunderstand our relationship as employer and employee, or as family..."

Laughing quietly, Shiharu picked Aoi up and put him next to Aoi on her lap, much to Matsunaga's surprise. Noticing, she leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"If you use such long words, even if it is the truth they won't understand, so you have to lie to them a little bit."

"Hmm? Is that so?"

Apparently annoyed that the pair were 1) not listening to him and 2) not explaining _why _they weren't, Aoi got up, huffed, grabbed both of their hands and _forced _them together. He then proceeded to clamber onto Matsunaga's lap and sit there, satisfied.

Shiharu and Matsunaga, however, were an entirely different story.

The pair had been looking at each other when Aoi had made them hold hands, and were now frozen in the same position. Blushing lightly in contrast to Shiharu's full on flush, Matsunaga took his hand back, only to have Akane push it back. The pair tried over and over to remove their hands, each time being intercepted by one of the twins. All the while, their blushed were growing steadily deeper. Sighing, Shiharu gave up and sat back in her chair, ignoring Rio and Takeru who were giggling once more.

"Let's just eat, shall we? Apparently, both Matsunaga-san and I will have to suffice for single handed consumption."

He too abandoning his efforts, Matsunaga genty squeezed her hand as if to reassure her, then proceeded to hand out the menus.

Oh, not before he gave Takeru an icy glare that seemed to say _shut up or I'll murder you_

However, before the boy could make sure, it had been replaced by Matsunaga's 'business smile'. Deciding to be cautious, Takeru grabbed a menu and pretended to be absorbed in the dishes available.

Too bad he was holding it upside down.

* * *

**And done! Aww, well that turned out a lot worse than expected, but I shall strive for more fluff next time! Oh, and were my little quirks funny or just stupid? Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I really want some moooore~ Thank you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've lost hope in my writing skills :( Thanks to SimplyMusic, SnarlingWolf and Kai who reviewed, and all those who've favourited and followed :) I like you x Kai and SnarlingWolf especially, really lifted my spirits with their reviews :) I dedicate this chapter to them! YAY KAI AND SNARLINGWOLF! OH, I'm sorry, I forgot to name the last chapter *bows***

* * *

**_Why Does my Heart Beat When I Look at You?_**

"Haaa, I ate too much~. I'm going to get fat! Why can't I be like you, Shiharu~?"

"Rio, you worry too much, you're fine!"

Shiharu laughed, watching her best friend fondly as she pouted and grumbled to Takeru, who was holding Mana and looking very lost. The group had just walked out of the cafe, having eaten what little they could manage- especially as Matsunaga and Shiharu had only one hand. Readjusting her hold on Akane, who was wriggling around on her hip, the girl grinned and said,

"You two look so cute together~!"

The pair flinched before blushing deeply, smiling shyly at the compliment. And evil idea sprouted in Rio's mind, and she smirked. The things she did for her innocent friend...

"Shiharu! You can't talk! You and Matsunaga-san look exactly like a couple, holding hands like that!"

Shiharu's cheeks burned as she realised that they were indeed still holding hands. Shyly taking her hand back, she looked up at her employer through her lashes, embarrassed. Smiling quickly, she lowered her gaze to the floor again.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

_Eh? Wh-what? Why is my heart beating so fast? He was only giving me moral support, so...?  
My heart... but why? I don't feel anything more towards her than family love- right?_

Observing the pair question themselves with the most confused faces possible was all together too amusing for Takeru to take. He was about to start laughing when he remembered the brief yet potent death glare back at the cafe, which promptly shut him up. Rio, however, giggled and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her forwards as she struggled with Akane. Noticing, Matsunaga took the girl from her, receiving a warm smile in return. Now free, the girl ran ahead with Rio, laughing and discussing shops to visit.

"Ha, it's good to see them so lively, eh Sei-chan...? Eh? Seiji?"

Takeru asked in surprise as the man in question followed Shiharu with his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. _Since when... has she seemed so cute? _

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I AM PURE!"

He declared, whilst dumping what looked like holy water ( which somehow appeared from nowhere ) on his head as Takeru watched, so stunned that he stood perfectly still, like a statue. Coming to his senses, Matsunaga rubbed off the water with a tissue he had in his pocket and cleared his throat, straightening his tie and walking purposely forward as he told Takeru,

"You sounded like an old man just then, Takeru."

However, the words were not registered in the boy's mind as he stood in the middle of the road, leaves being blown up by the wind around him. Opening his mouth slightly, he managed to mutter,

"Wha...what the Hell was that...?"

* * *

"Shiharu, what about this one?"

Rio squealed, holding out another dress- the count so far was 27. Shiharu smiled, but shook her head.

"I think that's a bit too flashy- we both have opposite tastes! I'll look for a bit, okay?"

Rio agreed and pranced off to a different section of the shop, one stocked with flashy disco type dresses. _I need something cheap, but elegant... _she thought. Thinking out loud, she muttered to herself,

"I can't afford any of these dresses..."

"Nakamura-san, I-"

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Shiharu jumped at the sudden voice, whirling around before relaxing when she caught the surprised eyes of Matsunaga. Sighing, and with a slight yet noticable blush on her face, she apologised.

"I-I'm sorry, Matsunaga-san, you startled me."

"No, that's quite alright, I shouldn't have came up behind you."

"Anyway, did you say something?"

"Oh, yes. I was about to say that I'm going to treat you, so price shouldn't be an obstruction."

Shiharu blinked.

Then blinked again.

And then her mind fully registered what she had been told.

"Wha-? No! I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes, but unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter. Now, pick out something you like, and pay no attention to price. I'll be sitting with the twins over there."

He said, signalling towards a cluster of chairs where Takeru was trying to deal with Mana, Aoi and Akane at once. _Oh, that reminds me, Mana fell asleep in the cafe, didn't she? _She thought, seeing that the girl was now fully energised once more. Thanking Matsunaga once more, she turned and wandered idly between the rows of cloth. _So pretty... _she thought, stroking the silken material of one dress. She was about to move on when she heard someone calling her name.

"Shiharu!"

She turned to see Rio running up to her, carrying a bag.

"I found the perfect dress!"

"Eh~? Let's see!"

"No way! You have to wait until the dance!"

Rio laughed, dodging Shiharu's grab. The girl smiled.

"Eh? Okay then, I'll be looking forward to it!"

"I'll help you look. I'll start on that side, okay?"

Rio said, pointing over to the opposite side of the shop, Shiharu agreed and she watched her friend run over and begin to shift through the clothes that were hanging on rails. Smiling, she went to the next set of rails before stopping. She stared at one dress, that was hung from rails protruding from the wall.

"It's... perfect!"

She carefully unhooked it and looked at the price tag.

"And not too expensive either! RIO!"

She called, face alive with happiness and her eyes dancing. Her friend rushed over as soon as she called, squealing as she saw the dress before ushering her into a dressing room.

"Try it on! I'll go get everyone else!"

"Eh? Wait, Ri-"

But the girl had already ran over to the males sitting rather dejectedly in the corner, with the toddlers all vying for their collective attention. Shiharu sighed. _Guess I have no choice, huh? _Carefully, she slipped the dress on. It fit just right, as if it was made for her. She was struggling with the zip when she heard Rio return, accompanied with the rest of the entourage.

"Shiharu! Come out when you're ready!"

"Rio! Can you help me with this zip please?"

"Sure thing! I'm coming in, okay?"

She warned, before pulling back the curtain slightly and stepping in. Takeru and Matsunaga stood waiting outside.

"Sei-tan~?"

Aoi asked, climbing up his leg. Scooping him up, Matsunaga asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Shiharu-tan?"

"Shiharu-tan?"

Akane asked, joining in. Sighing, the man leaned down and picked her up as well before answering.

"She's changing into her dress, she'll be out in just a...mo...ment..."

He trailed off as the curtain was pulled back to reveal Shiharu in her chosen dress. It was a one sleeved ballgown of a deep teal colour, the one sleeve being made in a purple gauze that trailed from her arm. It had a deep back, and was covered with rhinestones that seemed to curve from her shoulder to her waist. The skirt was ruffled at the front, ending just above her knees and the back was flowing to the floor. The dress tied with a halter that was made from some kind of see through material with fake diamonds sewn onto it. To add a finishing touch, a ribbon of royal purple was tied around her waist. The gems shimmered as she walked towards them, her cheeks pink and eyes darting to and fro.

"What do you think? It suits her right?"

Rio squealed as she popped up from behind the girl. Takeru began to comment on how it suited her perfectly, and received a warm smile and thanks in return. Aoi and Akane struggled to be freed from a dazed Matsunaga's grasp and managed to jump out of his arms and collide with Shiharu instead.

"Shiharu-tan! Shiharu-tan ish pwetty!"

"Shiharu-tan ish amashing!"

The girl laughed and hugged the toddlers, giggling her thanks. Matsunaga stood frozen on his spot.

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

_She's...beautiful... _He thought, bringing his hand to his face to try and cover the reddish tinge that was staining his cheeks. Averting his eyes, he tried to calm his raging heart and reign in his thoughts.

By now, you'd have thought he'd know that the author couldn't possibly allow this.

Just as he thought he finally had control, Shiharu shyly popped up in front of him and fidgeted, stealing accusing glances at Rio and Takeru, who seemed to be giggling almost...evilly. Feeling a shiver run up his spine, the man turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

Which he immediately realised was a mistake.

His heart began to thunder as he studied Shiharu up close, his eyes unable to pull away as the image was burned into his memory. Coughing to try and hide his embarrassment ( _Wait, embarrassment? What for? _he thought in some remote corner of his mind) Matsunaga asked the teen,

"W-what is it, Nakamura-san?"

Upon hearing his voice, the girl jolted and began to fidget even more. After a good few minutes of hesitation, she glanced up at him, blushing, averted her eyes before stuttering,

"U-um... w-well, that is... um... How...How do I look?"

He froze at the question, and the girl seemed equally embarrassed now that it was out in the open. Feeling a blush begin to rise, she explained hastily,

"I-I mean, it's not as if _I _am asking, it, it was Rio and Takeru that told me to ask but yeah this is an awkward question so feel free to ig-"

"You look beautiful."

Shiharu came to an abrupt stop, cheeks flaming as she heard her answer. Stammering, she said,

"Wh-what?"

"I said you look beautiful. Stunning. Spectacular."

"O-oh. Thank you."

She replied, blushing a deep red and staring hard at the floor. Matsunaga simply nodded and turned away, saying over his shoulder that he would be outside. He stepped into the cool breeze and stared ahead, the blush he was restraining coming back full force.

_Since when has she been so beautiful?_

* * *

**YAY WE'RE DONE! :D Hmmm, my writing skills still aren't as good as they were, but it's an improvement. So, MORE FLUFF :D Any constructive criticism would be amazing, and thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! I feel all happy and bouncy ^-^ Thank you for the reviews, Kai, Akachinami-nyan, The Dwel. D, SnarlingWolf, Guest, and, um, other Guest XD and I shall try to hone my premature writing skills further in this chapter! Oh, and this whole chapter is a filler, but I tried to add some humour... ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Of Over-Preparation and Fangirls **_

Shiharu fumbled with her bags. Sweating, she panted and gasped,

"R-Rio, is this amount of stuff really necessary?"

The girl in question stopped looking at the makeup bag she was scrutinising and pouted, sticking her tongue out playfully as she answered,

"Of course!"

"But isn't this just wasting Matsunaga-san's money?"

"Nonsense. I told you that money wasn't a matter to be contemplated."

Shiharu jumped slightly when Matsunaga came up behind her, before collapsing on a chair and saying with a sigh,

"Yes, I know, but this much is simply absurd!"

Rio grinned and grabbed Shiharu's arm, pulling her into an adjacent shop along with their collective bags, which had accumulated to a number well into the twenties.

"Fine then, if you insist, we'll just visit _one _more shop!"

Shiharu sighed, before smiling and nodding in defeat. She allowed herself to be dragged into what seemed to be a shop comprised of a hairdressers, makeup artist and clothing shop all in one. Matsunaga and Takeru were about to follow them in, each carrying the toddlers and a single back containing a new suit and shoes, when Rio stopped them.

Rather forcibly.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

She shouted, running in front of them and pushing them back out.

"This is the shop where me and Shiharu will get ready for the dance. You two go over to _that _shop,"

She pointed forwards,

"the one opposite this one, and get ready. We'll meet you at the dance. And NO PEEKING! Oh, by the way, look after the twins!"

Then she slammed the door on them. The males stood outside the shop looking rather abandoned and dejected, before shuffling over to the described shop obediently. It was lucky the twins were asleep, or they'd have been in a nightmare.

Oh, Matsunaga.

If only you knew your nightmare was soon to start...

* * *

"Um... Rio... I doubt that we need so much preparation. It's just a dance."

Shiharu said, sweatdropping as three assistants helped her into an elaborate yet elegant dress. Rio, who was having her hair permed, laughed and answered,

"Nonsense! We need to get you so beautiful that Matsunaga's speechless!"

The girl blushed, tripping over her words as she tried to correct her giggling friend.

"R-Rio! It's not like that! Ma-Matsunaga-san was just trying to cheer me up! That's all! H-He's not treating me... you know... _specially _or anything!"

"Sure , sure, just focus on the dress, girl!"

Rio laughed at her flushed friend. Oh, how innocent she was... she felt a strong sense of motherly care for her. Glancing at the clock, she noted that they still had a good two hours before the agreed meet-up time. Great! Just long enough to finish her hair and then start beautifying Shiharu.

The woman who was attending Rio jumped away in fright as an almost _evil _aura rolled off the girl, an evil chuckle crossing her lips. She made a mental note to never underestimate the possessiveness of a best friend again, before cautiously proceeding to add the final touches to her client.

* * *

"SEIJI! THE TIME!"

Takeru yelled over the din of squealing fan girls. He was juggling the three toddlers and watching as Matsunaga was swallowed by a gang of rather violent shop assistants who had caught sight of the popular TV anchor. The shirt he had just put on was creased as he tried to escape the crowd, but to no avail. Glancing desperately at the clock, he realised they only had half an hour to escape and then drive to the town hall.

No, things weren't looking good at all.

_How on Earth am I going to make it out of this?! _He thought, face paling as the women continued to vie for his distracted attention. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud _bang! _He looked over to the direction of the sound as the screeching temporarily halted. Seeing nothing, Matsunaga stood confused until he felt someone pulling on his hand. It was Takeru, looking slightly... demented.

_Note to self: never let Takeru or Nakamura-san near fan girls. It's bad for their health_

"RUN FOR IT, SEIJI!"

Taking the initiative, Matsunaga and Takeru ran from the fan girl infested shop and made for the car, a rumbling cloud of dust made by the many women's feet rising behind them. Aoi, who was being held by a breathless Matsunaga, watched intently as the women viciously clawed and pushed each other to try and get to the front of the group. When the entourage had safely locked themselves in the car and drove away at least 20 miles about speed limit, Aoi poked Takeru, whom Matsunaga had dumped with the twin in order to drive, and asked,

"Take-tan, what where thoshe ladies dowing?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Right now, the fear of fan girls would be too much for your developing mind to comprehend."

Matsunaga glanced over at the boy before returning his gaze to the road and saying,

"No. I will never allow them to go through the horrors of the overexcited female."

"You can't protect 'em forever you know."

"Watch me."

And with that, he slammed his foot down in the pedal and drove as fast as was physically possible in order to make it to the dance on time.

Of course, the fact that he was missing Shiharu already had nothing to do with it.

Definitely.

* * *

**I apologise for the extremely short chapter, but I'm about to go into my examination week so there won't be any updates for a while. I wanted to update before that, so there wouldn't be too long a gap between the chapters. Anyways, please review, even if this is a filler arc, I've been so happy with the amount of people beginning to notice this fic :) Cya soon guys, stay tuned! Next chapters a biggie!**

**Hmmm... seeing as I won't be back for a while, here's a teaser!**

Matsunaga took a sharp breath in. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked. She was perfect.

"Nakamura-san..."

"CAN ANYONE HERE PLAY THE PIANO, OR SING?! OUR PIANIST AND VOCALIST ARE STUCK IN TRAFFIC, AND WE NEED TWO PEOPLE TO PERFORM THE DUET OPENING PIECE! URGENTLY!"

"Um...I-I can play!"

"I'll drop you back at the institution, Nakamura-san."

"Thank you, this dress and these shoes are really impractical!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. They may not be very easy to move in, but they make you look beautiful."

"Ma-Matsunaga-san?!"

Matsunaga heard the doorbell ring repeatedly, the bells sounding frantic. Groaning, he scrambled put of his futon and staggered to the door, glancing at the clock for long enough to register that it was 3am. _'Honestly, who rings the bell at 3am?! If this is Takeru again to borrow my fridge, I swear..._'

"COMING!"

Flinging the door open angrily, Matsunaga started,

"Seriously, what the Hell...N-Nakamura-san?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS! I WANT TO RALLY THE TROOPS! ANY WRITERS WHO ARE READING THIS, I WANT YOU TO HELP ME! Okay, so, I'd love to read some other Love so Life fanfics, and so I thought I'd try this. Even if it's just a oneshot, give it a go :) I'll be sure to review. Thanks to SimplyMusic, Sadekuuro, WilliamsSky, Butterfly-san, Valerie and Kaito-neechan for reviewing ^-^ This is the one you've been waiting for! Exams are finally over, so LET'S GO! I think this'll be a looong chapter... ah well. YAY FOR FLUFF AND RAINBOWS! OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVEN IF IT IS QUITE (okay, a lot) LATE! **

**Woah... I'm just reading this over again, and I was reallllly hyper when I wrote it... oh. Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to Kaito-neechan for her review which made me giggle XD**

* * *

_**In Which Matsunaga Curses His Rampant Heart**_

Matsunga made the final turn, swerving around the corner and coming to an abrupt stop in front of the illuminated town hall. Breathing heavily, Takeru slowly pried his fingers away from the seat, releasing his tight grip. _I'm pretty sure I just survived a near death experince... _he thought as he checked that he was unharmed. Trying to force colour back onto his pale face, Takeru sighed and muttered,

"Well. That was one Hell of a drive."

Matsunaga coughed and straightened his tie, only nodding vaguely in reply whilst attempting to fix his disheveled hair.

"Y-yes. Indeed. All to assure our timely arrival. Keep in mind that we had to drop the twins off at the nursery, and Mana back home on the way too. The speed at which I drove at was required in order to-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Just remind me to never let you drive if it involves Shiharu-chi, right, Sei-chaaaan~?"

Matsunaga spluttered his denial, ignored by a chuckling Takeru as he clambered out of the car.

"Whatever Sei-chan, save it for Rio, she'll be on your back the moment you walk through those doors."

"I told you, it's not like that! Nakamura-san is a valued family member, but my affections go no further than exactly that."

"Then what about all those times you thought that she was cute?"

"Wha-? How do you-?"

"You're surprisingly transparent for a 25 year old, you know that?"

Matsunaga cleared his throat and looked away, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. _You see, if it was anyone other than Shiharu-chi you would have been found out before you yourself had known about your feelings. This is a lot more fun than I had imagined... _thought Takeru, chuckling inwardly as he watched the bothered man he considered a brother try to control his thoughts.

"W-well, there's nothing wrong in thinking a g-girl is cute, right? It's expected, if one dresses up, that they would have some kind of appeal-"

"But when I asked you to explain your take on love, one of the things you said was 'you think of her and her actions as cute' wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, it was, but this and that are entirely separate matters. Besides-"

Cutting him off and placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, Takeru looked Matsunaga in the eye and said, almost seriously,

"You can try to keep telling yourself that, but eventually, it's not going to be enough to stop it."

_It...? What does 'it' refer to? _As Matsunaga was about to ask, Rio spotted them and beckoned them wildly, a grin on her cheerful face. The girl was sporting a dress which stuck close to her body, in a deep shade of shimmering red. It was sleeveless and ended just above her knees, the only embellishment on it being the silver flower broach which flashed in the moonlight. She was wearing a simple silver necklace with a pendant similar to her broach, and her hair was left open with a flower clip pinning one side back. Having seen his girlfriend in this get-up, Takeru abruptly forgot about Matsunaga's love problems and drifted over to her, blushing lightly as he complimented the giggling girl.

"Y-you look...um... r-really pretty..."

Rio flushed nearly as red as her dress, but beamed up at him nonetheless.

"Th-thank you! You're looking pretty fine yourself, might I add."

She laughed, lightly punching his shoulder. Sighing fondly, Matsunaga walked over to the pair, quickly greeting Rio as his eyes unconsciously scanned the area for a certain someone. Taking notice, Rio chuckled evilly and said in a low voice,

"Oh, Matsunaga, I think you'll find the object of your thoughts walking towards us from over there."

She gestured towards the refreshments table, and before Matsunaga had a chance to object, he had been completely and utterly distracted by the girl in front of him.

My, my, Matsunaga, and you sighed at Rio and Takeru...

The author considers herself to be quite sadistic to her characters sometimes.

Anyways

"Matsunaga-saaaan~! Takeru-kuuuun~!"

Called Shiharu as she ran up to them, grinning widely. She was wearing the same teal dress as before, and a simple pearl necklace, with matching earrings. She was wearing purple kitten heels, and her hair was done up in a tight bun, a few strands already escaping the intricate hold and falling in golden wisps to frame her smiling face.

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_She's... so... beautiful... _Matsunaga thought as he swallowed dryly, averting his eyes and blushing deeply, fighting inwardly to reign in his rampart emotions. _I__ don't understand... why does this keep happening? Why does she make me blush at the slightest thing, make my heart beat with every smile, make my body tingle at the lightest touch? Damn it... _Looking back at the girl who was drawing ever nearer, Matsunaga took a sharp breath in. There were truly no words to describe how beautiful she looked. She was perfect. _Damn it..._

"Nakamura-san..."

Shiharu looked up innocently at her name and smiled once more, tilting her head slightly as she asked,

"Yes? What is it, Matsunaga-san?"

_Damn it all! _

"N-no, never mind."

Desperate to change the topic, he glanced over to the band stand to see them starting to set up, which meant that he still had a good deal of time to fill without doing something...

Wait.

_What is it I'm afraid I'm going to do? We're only talking...? What the HELL is wrong with me?! _

_Distraction, I need a distraction, this is all too_ confusing...

"So, Nakamura-san, have you danced before?"

At the question, Shiharu's smile faltered and for a moment, her face was clouded with sadness. Soon, however, the lonely look was replaced by a fond smile and she replied,

"Yes. I used to take dance lessons when I was younger, and my mother would help me practice for recitals. I was taught to waltz by her, and ballroom dancing by my teacher. It's been a long time since I last danced, though. I... after mother's death, I couldn't bring myself to go back to the dance hall...there were just too many memories."

Feeling like he had unintentionally hit a landmine, Matsunaga tried to apologise.

"...I'm sorry, Nakamura-san, by me taking you here I might have made you feel more uncomfortable rather than-"

"No, that's not it."

_What is it with me and being interrupted today? _Thought the grumpy, isolated part of Matsunaga's brain.

"I'm not upset that I'm here. It's hard to explain, but it's like a relief, you know? This way I can be happy when I recall memories, rather than be sad. It's what she would have wanted, I just know it- she would have wanted me to find another place where I can truly belong, and that's exactly what you have allowed me to do. Thank you very, very much for doing this, for doing _everything _you do for me."

She smiled and bowed to a flustered Matsunaga. _What? Why? How? WHY IS SHE BOWING?!_

"Nakamura-san, please, raise your head. I've told you before, but you're just as precious to the twins and I as you seem to believe we are to you. There's no need for thanks-we wouldn't survive without you"

Smiling happily at his reply, Shiharu did as she was asked, the band stand catching he attention as she did. She tapped Matsunaga and pointed over to them excitedly.

"Look, Matsunaga-san, I think they're almost ready! See, that man looks like he is about to say a spee-"

"CAN ANYONE HERE PLAY THE PIANO, OR SING?! OUR PIANIST AND VOCALIST ARE STUCK IN TRAFFIC, AND WE NEED TWO PEOPLE TO PERFORM THE DUET OPENING PIECE! URGENTLY!"

The chatters of the crowd died out momentarily at the man's outburst, before murmurs of denial ran through the hall. The man on stage wiped his brow and started talking again.

"Please, anyone will do. We have the music for the pianist and the words for the vocalist, but the whole evening will be ruined if we can't start off! The ball is all to music by the famous Les Miserables, and we need _someone, anyone _to do the first song!"

_L...Les Miserables...? _Shiharu's face paled slightly as she heard the man utter the name, the rest of his speech falling on dead ears. Noticing her sudden silence, Matsunaga checked her over worriedly. Shaking her shoulder slightly, he asked her,

"Is everything okay, Nakamura-san? You've suddenly gone quite pale..."

Quickly regaining her composure, Shiharu smiled and said that she was, before a serious look appeared on her face once more.

"...there must be _someone _who can play the piano in this huge crowd!"

"Um... I-I can play!"

Matsunaga blinked in shock. _Eh? Did I hear that right? Was that...? _

"Nakamura-san? You play the piano?"

Shiharu smiled and nodded, answering,

"Yes, I do. I love it. It gives me an escape from everything when the real world gets too much to handle, and although we don't have a piano at the institute, one of my childhood friend's father owns a music store where they allow me to come and go as I please. My mother... she used to love listening to Les Miserables, so I know how to play nearly all of their songs. I'm just glad the knowledge can be useful for someone other than myself."

Matsunaga smiled softly as she ran up to the stage, tripping on her way up the stairs due to her high heels. _That answer, it's exactly one I would expect from her... _

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! W-wait, are you okay to sing aswell? Because the pianist also has a fair amount to sing..."

At this, Shiharu stiffened. _O-oh yeah, I forgot that I have to sing... well, I've told them I can do it, so I can't let them down now! _Mind made up, the girl nodded firmly, if reluctant to.

"I... can't say I have much confidence in my voice, but I'll sing. The show must go on, ne?"

"THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU~!"

The man clung to her in tears and a sweatdrop appeared over Shiharu's head. Patting him awkwardly but smiling, she reminded him that he still needed a male singer.

"O-oh yes, that's right. CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A MALE SINGER? ANYONE WILL DO! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Shiharu's head. She tried to dismiss it, but the stubborn thing continued to buzz around in her head. _No, no, I can't do that, it would trouble him. _But still the thought lingered, and in the end, she decided to go through with it, admitting defeat. _He doesn't have to agree, right? _Gently, she tapped the man, whom she had now presumed to be in charge of the event, on the shoulder and whispered that she'd be right back. Running back down the stairs and carefully walking through the crowd, Shiharu kept her eyes peeled in search of Matsunaga. When she spotted him, he was over by the drinks table, throwing an empty plastic cup in the bin.

"MATSUNAGA-SAN!"

She yelled, trying to be heard over the man on stage. He perked at hearing his name, scanning the surroundings for the one who had called him. Spotting Shiharu, he smiled and watched her run over to him clumsily. Grabbing his arm, she beamed up at him, oblivious to his thundering heart.

"Matsunaga-san, come sing with me!"

He blinked.

No, no, he must have misheard her, there's no way that she'd ask _him _to-

"It'll be fun! Come on!"

_WHAT?! _

"E-er, I'm not sure I can, Nakamura-san..."

He replied, trying to resist as she pulled him towards the stage. Looking back at him, she tilted her head and stopped momentarily.

"Why not?"

The man blushed lightly and looked away, hiding his face with his hand as he murmured,

"I-I can't sing."

"Nonsense!"

She turned to face him completely, her face smiling softly as she continued.

"I don't have much confidence in my singing, but if I can help out, I'll do everything I can. It'll be fun, too, if I do it with someone I know, plus I think it would give me moral support. I'm not forcing you to take part, but I would like it if you did."

_Was I...to forceful? _Shiharu fidgeted on her spot, wishing that Matsunaga would say something, anything, to hint at what he was thinking. When she finally gathered the courage to lift her head and look at him, she was relieved to see a soft, if nervous, smile on his face.

"Okay. I'll do it, but don't blame if I deafen someone."

She beamed and laughed happily, pulling him by the arm once more towards the stage. She waved wildly to the man still begging with the crowd, yelling over the din,

"SIR! I'VE GOT YOU A MALE VOCALIST!"

Said man was defenceless as he allowed himself to be pulled along by the girl, staggering weakly behind her. _Why is it, that after she smiled so happily at me, I lost my strength, and I felt stupidly happy too? WHAT THE HECK?! _

"REALLY?! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOOOOOOOOU~!"

It looked like it was going to take some time to calm the weeping man down before they could actually start the evening.

Matsunaga sighed and pried the man off Nakamura.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Right. Okay, I'm calm now. Deep breaths... alright. What you're going to be singing is a shorter and slightly edited version of Les Miserables' song 'On My Own'. Are either of you familiar with it?"

"U-um, yes, I am. A-actually, I already know how to play it... is the piano part altered or is it the same?"

The man looked surprised for a moment, before smiling happily and answering,

"No, actually, the only change is that it has been cut short. Oh, the words are the same for the female part, but we've added in a male duet part."

"Thank you, mister..."

"Call me Takito."

"O-Okay, thank you, Takito-san. If it's okay with you, can I go and practice in a room somewhere...?"

"Of course! Just choose any of the dressing rooms backstage, they're all empty."

"Thank you!"

Turning to Matsunaga, she smiled and told him before walking off,

"Try hard, Matsunaga-san! I'll be back soon!"

"Okay, Nakamura-san."

He answered, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he watched her receding figure. _Well...I suppose questions like how and why can wait for later... _

"Um, Matunsaga-kun?"

Pulled back to reality, the man hastily back tracked and answered,

"O-oh, yes?"

"I don't suppose you've heard of this song?"

"Well... actually, I _have _heard it, but I might need some guidance..."

"LEAVE IT TO ME! LET'S GET STARTED!"

* * *

Shiharu looked worriedly over the crowd of waiting people. She had just finished her practice and made her way onto the stage, taking her seat at the piano, microphone set up so that she wouldn't have to leave her seat. _I'm not too worried about the piano part, but can I really sing in front of all these people...? I have a solo as well! _Indeed, the piece began with a short solo by her, before Matsunaga joined in with a harmony. She sighed nervously, fidgeting in her seat. _I wonder when Matsunaga-san will be back_.

"SHIHAAAAARUUUUU~! GAMBAREEEEE~!"

She shot the pair a grateful smile, before gesturing for them to quieten as they were drawing more than one strange look from the waiting crowd. As she fondly watched them be engulfed by the people, she spotted a disheveled Matsunaga walking onto stage. He fixed his appearance, and then looked up, catching her eye. A nervous smile played on her lips as she mouthed to him,

_Are you ready? _

Deciphering the message, he nodded, before mouthing back,

_He worked me to the bone. Good luck!_

_You too_.

She answered, before drawing a shuddered breath and turning back to face the crowd as Takito sauntered happily onto stage to introduce them.

This was it.

* * *

**Hey guys... I'm sorry I didn't include everything I was going to, but the length of it would have been ridiculous. Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking, you've all been very kind and waited for me :) Thank you, all of you, for that. Reviews would make me happy XD See you soon!**


End file.
